


Dom Pérignon

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, One Shot, Press and Tabloids, Reader is EoWells' Assistant, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, S04E07, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, or Implied Makeout Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Being Doctor Harrison Wells' assistant/secret lover comes with a lot of responsibilities...





	Dom Pérignon

**Author's Note:**

> I had to scratch my original idea for this week's Flash Drabble because *this idea* ended up being soooo much better (Flashback scene from S04E07).

While checking off the items on your clipboard in preparation for tonight's scheduled press conference, you have to take many little steps in order to keep up with your boss, Doctor Wells' powerful strides.

“Are you ready for the press conference?” you ask, pushing your glasses in place.

“Absolutely,” Harrison replies with an utter sureness. You press the button to summon the elevator.

“Have your speech memorized?”

“Naturally.” When the doors open, you both step inside in sync.

“Need me to do anything for you before you head out there?” Harrison pauses in thought, then slowly turns his head.

“Now that you mention it...”

The second the doors close, Harrison pulls you close to him, his strong hand resting firmly on your back and pressing you against his hard body. You look up into his intense stare which is keeping you frozen in place as it always does. Those eyes could get you to do anything he wanted.

And happily.

“What can I do for you, Doctor Wells?”

 

* * *

 

Emerging from the elevator, you both look like complete messes. You usher your boss behind a concrete pillar before anyone catches you together to straighten out his shirt collar and hurriedly smooth down his unruly hair (no thanks to you).

Harrison chuckles at your hastiness. “What would I do without you, Ms. (Y/L/N)?”

“You'd probably be the amazing, handsome genius you already are... Minus the lipstick all over your face.” You lick your thumb and try to rub the red from his skin. That'll have to do. “Now go give those people something to talk about tomorrow.”

He nods in agreement. Harrison walks out to the stage and gives a quick wave to the crowd.

“Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight the future begins.” You manage to casually hang back at the side of the platform to watch him deliver his speech. Soon comes the time for Doctor Wells to take the press' questions.

“What's the first thing you'll do once the accelerator is online?” asks one of the many journalists in the room vying for your boss' attention.

“Crack open an expensive bottle of Dom Pérignon with my staff, as I ride them very hard...” At this, Harrison turns around to you standing on the side of the stage and gives you a look. _Oh my God._ _He's not even trying to be subtle._ You fight the urge to hide behind your clipboard because that would give away too much.

“...And they've earned it.”

You hear a few laughs from the audience, and some from your co-workers as well. They all think he's making a good-humoured joke. That Doctor Wells is being his usual charming self for the cameras and spectators. What they don't know is actually how literal he's secretly being. However, there's only one untrue detail about his answer.

It's definitely not Harrison doing the riding...

And you would know.


End file.
